Forum:Amber Gust
These are the standard sorting questions for all manner of characters on Skyfall Aftermath. They are designed to be answered in character unless otherwise stated. 1. What is your full legal name? Amber Louise Fiona Gust 2. What citizenship(s) do you hold? American,Spanish,British and Italian. 3. Give any titles, academic, personal or political, or military rank that you have acquired. PhD in Computer Sciences, Head Girl at my school, a Nobel Prize. I got 12 A*-C GCSE grades, including most areas of Science, Citizenship, Philosophy and Ethics,English and Maths. I passed six A-Levels, including Science, Philosophy and Ethics and Citizenship. 4. If appropriate, please include a summary of your last psych evaluation from your previous position. N/A 5. Please list your three greatest strengths, and three most limiting drawbacks. Strengths: #Speed #Knowledge #Offensive moves Weaknesses: *I can't really remember names- so this could be a problem. *I don't know how to fire any massively strong guns- but I can use others. *I am like an open book- my expression can be read easily. 6. Where do you see yourself in five years? (80-100 words please) Well, now that you ask, I see myself at the head of a section- and being able to hide my emotions from others. I see myself as a diplomatic leader who knows what she's doing, and maybe even comparable to the greats- but I'm unsure, you see? I'm capable of a lot, and I see myself as someone training another. Honestly- I hope to be able to fire several more guns than I am currently able to and be a sort of all-rounder. I also want to prove that I’m not as dainty as I may appear at first sight. 7. Give us a little bit of history about you. I was born in an obscure town in Britain- a small town called Ipplepen. I can't remember all of my heritage, but I remember I had a Spanish great-aunt off my father's side that taught me Spanish. See, I grew up in obscurity, but I rose to great fame when I won the Nobel Prize for one of my little gadgets I made. My brother Luca became a great mathematician, but I lost contact with him when he moved to Italy- but I'm sure he's still alive. I have a hunch, you know? But slowly, I sank back into obscurity again. I'm now nineteen- yes, I won a Nobel Prize when I was sixteen- the gadget was my Science project. I've forgotten what it does now. 8.What is your requested code name? 0014 9. What weapons are you familiar with? Oh, I am a deft hand at bow and arrow, and maybe a rifle. I can use throwing knives and a dagger too, and grenades if entirely necessary. 10.Which, if any (one absolute maximum), restricted ability do you possess? Iron Will. OOC (Out Of Character) Questions What type of char do you want this to be, and are they affiliated to any major organisation(s)? If so, which? MI6 Double 0 How regularly will you (as a user) be able to participate in roleplay here, do you feel? Often What (UTC) time zone are you in? Uh, if it helps, I'm in Daylight Saving Time right now, which makes me GMT. This will change in the summer. Approved! [[User:Shanisaskirata1411|'~Shani~']] [[Message wall:Shanisaskirata1411|'I believe that if life gives you lemons...']] you should make lemonade... And have a party!!!! 01:38, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Make sure to make a talk bubble, then report to Q Branch for some tech. Category:Agent Approval